This invention relates generally to tote boxes, and more particularly to means to enable continued use of older tote boxes in automatic retrieval and storage systems.
At the present time, automatic retrieval and storage systems make use of special tote boxes adapted for such systems. Such special tote boxes are constructed to be recognized by sensors, such as photo-electric sensors, allowing computerized control of tote box movement thereby facilitating storage and retrieval. It is highly expensive to convert to such systems, since older tote boxes cannot be employed and new boxes must be acquired and paid for. There is need for simple means allowing use of older boxes in automatic retrieval and storage systems.